inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlackReshiram16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlackReshiram16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotoni~x (Talk) 13:22, February 17, 2013 Sure! Of course! Go ahead~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Thank you! Awww!! Its really cute!! Thank you so much!! :3 Shall I draw Hanaki in Return? ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Sure~ Yeah, Go ahead~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Your Sketch I love it, thanks! 11:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Done! Heya! I finished your request, Here it is!! I hope you like it~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Okay~ Me: Suurreee, Kira likes KyouTen, MinaKura, RanMasa, TenmaXAoi, ShindouXAkane and MidoriXNishiki Kira: Do I??-- Me: Shhh! >:D Kira: *Rolls eyes* Me: Also, Kira hates TsurugiXAoi (Obvious Reasons...??) and EndouXHiroto (More obvious reasons?????) Kira: Whaaa?! *Blushes* Me: *Evil laugh* Anywho, Thanks again~ ^^ Yup, She likes MasaHiku, TakuRan, IchinoXAoyama and HamanoXHayami. She doesn't like FeiXSaryuu and TakuTen. Drawing AAAHhhh arigato gozaimasu it's a very nice drawing :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) it's awesome!! arigato gozaimasu :3 mm okay if you want :3Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) would I draw for you Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) what? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ok lol :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) hey drawing is done sorry i think it's a bit failed ...Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) > Its awesome!! ^^ Its okay! I love it!! :3 Best wishes Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart i use Damuro from Deviantart but ty very much :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :3 nice pic btw npCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I love it! Its amazing! I'll be sure to get your requests doen soon!! :3 Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Uhhh.. I dont have Facebook, I'm not allowed it. Sorry about that~ ^^ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart My parents Think I'm an easy target for bullying. .____. Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Oh, I was bullied alot in my Elementary school and I was afraid to stand up for myself. Unfortunatly, My parents dont realise that I've changed and That I can stand up for myself and my friends now. My School Friends have tried to make me get a secret account, But I dont have the courage. Oh well... :/ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Well, The Teacher I hd at the time didnt like me so She didnt deal with it that much. Even though they got told off for it, The bullies kept on going. Yeah, I know. But, Thats the past now, I shouldnt be worrying about it now~ ^^ Hey! I finished your first request! Sorry it took so long though, I've currently been ill so i couldnt get them done. I hope you like it!! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart No problem, I'm glad you like it~ Its Vanellope Von Schweetztz. ''But it doesnt matter, She's so cute!!! Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Cool! I'd say Wreck-It Ralph himself is my favourite character....Or Vanellope~ :3 Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Okay! Sure, Go ahead~ ^^ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Ummm, Any colour you want! ^^ (Sure, I'll include them next chapter~ ^^) Poptart~ okay okay :3 do it :3 ty that you do it for me :3Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Its awesome!! I love it!! Thank so much!! :3 Poptart~ Ummm...I'll be continuing it soon, Probably next week-- Poptart~ *Shrugs* I'm used to it...? Drawing:3 it's awesome ty :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Okay, I'll try and do it today! Happy Birthday Hanaki~ ^^ Poptart Sure!! ^^ Yup, Go ahead, Also can she be a GK but reserve MF please? ^^ Poptart~ Team Is it also possible that Toketsu Onanoko joins in the ♀ Charm Team? Plz reply on my talkpage Hey Reshi-chan~ Hey~~!! I just joined this wiki~! Just wanted to tell you and can you come to the chat? :3 'Raven~Sama' 'Live like there's no tomorrow' 04:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow! I love it!! Its awesome! Thanks~! Poptart~ Thanks thank you soo much for the photo, I love it! >w< 'Raven~Sama' 'Live like there's no tomorrow' 11:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) '♂''' Charm Team Can i make a''' '''♂ Charm Team? Plz reply on my talkpage Ow... ok Miyoshi Hanaki Hello, I really like the design of your OC, so I made this for you. I hope you like it. Soyokaze Step (talk) 16:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! ^^ Yup, Sure! I'll try to do it today if studying doesn't get the better of me~ XD Poptart~~ Yup, Masaki X Tenma...Right? XD Yo! I hope you're doing well! What's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine thanks. Nothing special. Wanna rp :b? P.S. The first Pakistani thriller is gonna hit the cinemas soon! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Btw, have you checked out Loneliness, the Roleplaying Is Fun Wiki's first completeed song( It's dubbed)? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:37, May 19, 2013 (UTC) He Sugoi!! arigato gozaimasu :D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo! An idea for you; if you wanna create Hanaki's or Akarui's sprite with Adventure Time characters, then checkout this link: http://www.tektek.org/dream/ ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Reshi I would like to be friends Can we get together in the chat maybe Hakuryuu14 (talk) 10:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I will try be there in 3 hours so 3 oclock England time Ok so lets try now maybe Hakuryuu14 (talk) 11:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, how are you? What's up XD? May I mention your charaters as Soul's friends? (I hope we can rp during the summer vacations, if both of us can get online for a while) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thankies! :3 :D. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I want you to know, that I suspect one user on fanfiction.net who uses your Reader x Fei one shot. I am not really sure, maybe it's your account.. but if it's not.. I hate story stealers, so I just show you this: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8951494/12/Pichi-Chuu-Love Well, as I said, I don't mean to be a tattletale, but if that is not you, you should know maybe :/ You're welcome! I sent this person a private message, but she seemed to ignore it. I try to figure out, how to contact the admins on fanfiction.net. This is not okay. Oh and I apologize for the missing signature and such, I don't have experience with these wikis. truthfully.. I only registered here, to let you know that your story was stolen. since we are at the topic, are you still accepting requests for User x Characters? If yes I want to ask for one Hakuryuu x Reader, I think he needs love too :3 11:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Misutore Hello ! I have request... Would you portray my OC ? I'll draw Shuu for you ! - Kenji-san Hello ~ Sorry I can not draw Hanaki, Akarui, and Hayato. But I can draw Shuu for you ~ - Kenji-san Thank you ! My FB acc is here :) Kinako for you ~ (( It's 2 hours I made)) - Kenji-san Hehe Thank you ~ ((She looks more cute, because this is special for you!)) Kenji-san (talk) 08:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) hi there come on chat 09:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) hey there can i ask you a favour can you make my signature please ? Aku4kamu (talk) 06:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay Reshi, want to Roleplay? Ah well, want to do you want it to be about? Thanks ! The colors is rainbow and the effects is it's up to you :3 Aku4kamu (talk) 09:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo~Hope you are doing well. I created Akarui with Princess Bubblegum and BEMO. ANIME FREAK 01 16:08, June 20, 2013 (UTC) YW 07:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou~! Thanks for the art, I love it~! How about an art trade? When Im in Manila, I'll do it~! Mizukawa Minori Yakimochi Screw ' ' ' ' 00:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiya~ How are you? WWill you allow me to add your characters to my new fanfiction? Click here plaes, to know more. If yes, then please name them. If no, then no problem. :) ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yw. i am fone thanks. /Ok! Thanks! :D ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) yo~ I have created your characters' 3d look for the movie fanfiction. But as there's a problem with my internt or idk, that images can't be added, so I'll hopefully show them to show tomorrow. ^^ ANIME FREAK 01 17:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Got 'em! ANIME FREAK 01 11:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Np! Thanks. :p ( Gotta get sig right XD) 11:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :D Hai, Sophia-san~! I really love your art ♡. Can you draw my OC? Feel free to say no~! ◉‿◉